


Distractions

by thefallenmutineer



Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires, little bit of domestic fluff and talk about the future, most of this is smut, one where Micheal to to fling herself into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallenmutineer/pseuds/thefallenmutineer
Summary: Pike is stuck to know his future might be if he goes with Discovery to the future or to stay behind and wait the time out. Turns out for Christopher Pike that Michael is quite the distraction.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Series: Undead Discovery | smut & romances sub-Aus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hbcfan2324](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbcfan2324/gifts).



> Well this was requested and so it appears. XD hehe while most of this is smut, i felt that things had to be addressed through it. They were, at this point, as established relationship and very comfortable about it at this point in their timeline.

Michael groaned out softly, soft lips moulding against her own as the kiss deepened further. Warm hands slid under her shirt, disappearing up her back to hold her ever closer against him but Michael kept most of her weight balanced from compressing against Chris too much…

Against her lips, she could taste his breath, feel the rapid pulse against hers and the heat of his hot flesh only seemed to get hotter. Against her chest, through fabric that lay between them, she could feel his heart beat though his chest; fast and responsive to her stimulation as she ground herself more against him, nipping at his lips before diverting to gently suck at his lower jaw and down to his neck, working a new hickey into place as she began pressing him further back into his sofa

Chris groaned out.

“…we should…clothes.” He stuttered out, withdrawing his hands from her back to his jacket though she grabbed his wrists.

“Let me,” Michael purred softly, shifting a little back as her fingers worked to undo the zip; going slow to simply test his patients though she watched his flushed face; the way his pupils were blown out wide, his breath raging a little faster and his hair was tussled from her grip. His jacket was open, exposing a simple navy undershirt, though it was clear to see the bulging lump in his pants. She could smell his arousal clear as crystal though she worked to push the fabric from his shoulders than tear them away.

Patience wearing thin, Chris’s hands rose to her jacket; quickly opening it up before pushing himself up to her neck, his lips immediately latching at her throat with intense vigour but it was the feel of his teeth scraping down her skin made her groan out again, her head rolling back, allowing immediate space for more. Something about that lit the primal need within her…

“Michael…” Chris pulled back, a light smirk on his face though he pushed his hands down against her hips, the gesture to move back despite his own _need_ …the desire to keep going where they were. “Bed room…and clothes”

The vampire groaned again though complied, jumping from his lap and slid from his warm embrace, she took the lead towards his bed room, shaking off her jacket and annoying articles of clothes before she slipped onto his bed and watched as he caught up, only managing his shirt and jacket though hopped as he rushed to get his boots off.

Michael fondly watched though as his successfully parted with his shoes and socks and hurriedly pushed down both boxers and pants, leaving them all in a messy pile but she didn’t complain as she tugged him forwards. He eagerly crawled onto the bed before claiming her lips once again… the exposed skin feeling so good against hers. She pulled him closer, needing more from him

“ _Hm_!” The higher pitched not of his hum drew her attention, pulling away swiftly.

Chris smiled sheepishly, his hand snaking to hers that gripped his waist and moved it up a little. “A little too tight…”

“Sorry.” She loosened her grip around him though he swooped back in, claiming her lips again, nibbling her lower one though she felt his hand gently guide her with him until she was on her back. His hands resting his weight over her evenly, enough to press himself down and not parting from her lips until he needed to breath. His hot breath washing over her face in each heavy pant.

Michael took the moment to go for the other side of his neck, his heart racing in his chest as she sucked on the delicate skin. His hands slid down… feeling the trailing warmth in its wake before his hand slid to her ass.

“Dear god…” he breathed out, eyes closed and his head dipped down though she couldn’t help the smirk… She enjoyed hearing him like this… feeling him cave at her touch. It was…thrilling just as it was pleasing. She knew she had pegged him right that he was more vocal… at least out the both of them…

Then Chris moved sharply, surprising her at his liveliness as he simmered down her frame before settling between her thighs, moving her legs to rest either side of his head though unable to help the throb of need as he smirked up to her, his blue eyes twinkling with mirth before he buried his head down, his hot mouth immediately latching onto her clit, her mind burning with intense waves of pleasure as he worked her hard…

Michael’s mouth fell open, her finger coming to the sheets, keeping everything from squeezing her legs tighter around him—a part of her mind knowing she could crack his skull easily between them. The fabric giving under her fingers but Chris seemed to relish in her reaction. He moaned against her, sending vibrations straight into her core. His hot tongue slipping passed her folds. His hands gripping at her thoughts tightened before she felt one move. His thumb brushing along her sensitive nub, sending stars to run through her mind.

He didn’t stop but she didn’t care… the feeling only grew until she felt his fingers slip into her, pumping hard to a pace that made all the difference as his lips reclaimed her nerves, tipping her over into a orgasm.

It took a long moment to come down….Michael remained uncertain how long the moment lasted to untangle her legs as Chris peeling his head from between his legs, looking very pleased with himself though she caught the sight as he licked his fingers, stirring up a new and fresh desire for him…for more.

Then she moved, unhindered by the need of breath nor the rapid pulse that would have required recovery time, Michael was glad for her physiology for that—she didn’t entirely miss being breathless. She pushed him onto his back, surprising him as she quickly straddled his waist. His blue eyes widened, pupils dilated and his pulse increased. Heat flowed through his body, hardening his cock even more. It almost made her smirk before she wrapped her hand around his hard length. His hips bucked a fraction, a sharp gasp escaping his lips

She knew how easily he could finish right now, but Michael gently began to pump at irregular intervals.

“Michael…too much.” His voice chocked out swiftly. Chris was quick to grab her wrist, closing his hands as she stopped but she allowed it for him to collect himself though she took the moment to adjust… to lift herself up onto her knees, lining herself up ready…

His blue eyes focused on her, dazedly though she took that as the good sign and slowly began to sink down. His hand clamed to her hips but there was no resistance… his mouth clenching tightly but felt nothing through their bond to indicate any pain on his end… only pleasure...

She sunk slowly until she felt him press deep within her, bottomed out but she held off only for his sake…. She could feel how his pulse races…the throbbing that ran between her tight walls that wanted her to clench so tightly around.

Chris rolled his hips, jolting a shot of fire within her with the white-rolling pleasure that coursed through her frame though she didn’t hesitate to rock back. Sending him deeper, harder that had his head thrown back and his mouth felt open with a thunderous grunt…

She didn’t wait for too long to set a pace, her own speed getting the better of her but she kept herself from anything harder… under her, his hips felt fragile though she heard no complaints as Chris panted heavily. His hands came to her sides nails digging in, almost scraping down her flesh that woke her primal senses…

She pressed him further back, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt him go deep and finally hit her g-spot that had a series of curses leave her lips, throwing her head back though she vaguely heard him cry out, meeting her hips before it became too much more his and she felt him come inside her, his spurts filling her with flashes of heat but she wasn’t done, she didn’t stop…increasing her pace until she felt his fingers brush at her clit, sending her spiralling with a cry of his name….burying her head into his neck

It took a long minute before Michael moved off him, her gaze locked on his flushed face, the sweat that coated his pale flash, the rapid pulse that fired through his veins and a thundering heart…. Breath raged though his lips though she ran her fingers through his hair, watching as he caught his breath.

He licked his lips, eyes opening though she could feel the weight of tiredness calling at his mind… swirling around his body; exhaustion of sex on the end of a long day…

Michael kissed him softly, running a hand down his cheek before she lay back, allowing him to curl into her frame. His body functioning returning to normal before she felt his slumber take its toll, pulling him into the world of unconsciousness to which she was unable to follow…

* * *

Michael watched Chris’s face with a fond smile, eyes soft though he was… peacefully asleep, heart beat measured as was his breathing, probably going through his REM cycles and moving every so often. She adjusted accordingly though he had, somehow, managed to wedge himself with his arm around her waist and his head buried between her hip and the headboard as she sat reading. Given she could feel his hot breath and still asleep, she assumed he was comfortable enough to keep on going…. That and the fact he’s tighten his grip every time she tried to move.

Through their bond, now had blossomed into threads of pulsing gold to where… she could feel more from him, touches of his emotions. More so in times like this, the morning or through the night of silence. His guard was naturally lowered. She knew that in mythology, vampires had telepathic abilities. But now, she realised, it was true, if a bit different to what originally was believed and limited and to that, she was thankful for. From him now, she could feel the blissful unawareness that sleep had on him… it almost made her feel envious that he could sleep.

Her ruby eyes flickered to the clock, smiling softly as she saw it was close to his usual wake up time. Placing her book to the side, Michael gently skimmed her fingers down the back of his neck to gently stir him.

Chris groaned softly, arms tightening around her hip, trying to pull her closer before she did it again, going further down his bare spine.

That seemed to have worked. Blue eyes flickered open, his pupils contacting with the little light she had on.

“Hmm?” A hint of a question lingering in his hum.

“It’s morning.”

Chris’s eyes closed. “No… no it isn’t.” he moved his head though didn’t move his arms from her sides, his fingers tracing small patterns over her skin lazily

“Alright, you’ve _technically_ got three more minutes before your alarm went.” Michael reasoned with a chuckle. “I have breakfast plans with Tilly once her morning run is done.”

Chris exhaled heavily, “Should I be worried?”

Michael rolled her eyes. “Are you implying I’m going to eat her?”

“Hmm..” The sound was non-committal. Smiling, Michael prodded him in the side and wiggled herself out the bed. She lifted the bling outside though she was met with starlight streaming in, from the near system; feeling the soft heat of it against her skin and the glimmer.

Chris sat up after a moment, rubbing his hand through his eyes, lingering on the slight stubble on his jaw though Michael padded over to her uniform that was still strewn about…bending down for her fresh underwear….

Behind her, she could hear the slight increase of Chris’s heart, feel a new ebb of alertness that immediately that went _down_. It made her smirk to engage such a quick reaction from him.

“Do you…have to go to Ensign Tilly so soon?” Chris piped up, the sounds of fabric being pushed aside before the soft sound of the bed shifting as he knelt on the mattress, the blankets pushed around that hid nothing from his bare frame.. “I mean, it’d be nice to spend some of…us time together. Plenty of time before our shifts start….”

Michael straightened up, her ruby gaze returning to his blue though it made her smile to see him as…just Chris. Post-sex-morning, bed head, stubble-jawed and unkempt, Chris. The side that very few would get to see. Though she knew it wasn’t his way of asking for sex despite his initial arousal. 

Michael allowed the fabrics to drop though smiled softly as she walked back over to the bed, her hands coming to brush over his cheek and down, pulling him softly to a light hug that he immediately reciprocated with a heavy sigh; relaxing somewhat in her arms, his head resting against her chest.

It was odd, to a degree for this level of…intimacy with anyone. That it wasn’t just about sex. It was the emotion side to the mornings after, it felt…almost domestic if it had a feeling... While he couldn’t have the same awareness of their bond, she did; she could feel it was…mutual. It felt good to be wanted. Pleasing. Content. To want and be wanted before had felt so...alien in terms of romance.

Before her transformation, before the war; it had never been much of an interest; she had her goals in life, good friends and a satisfactory work ethic…. Then shit hit the fan, as Tilly would say, and now here she was; a vampire with a mate. Bound by the result of psychic bond. The imprint did…take a lot of the mess she had feared of having but she knew they still had a lot to discuss… to talk about. But a conversation for another day.

After a moment, Chris’s head rose, leaning up to peck her lips. “See you later on the bridge.” He hummed, shifting now out of her arms and off the bed, immediately making a beeline for the bathroom though she followed his figure; unable to help the slight smirk at the light bruises she had left on his back…

* * *

Later, in the evening, Michael was lounging on the sofa in his quarters, dressed down from standard uniform into evening wear (but not PJs) to relax as she read the more recent reports from their facility on updates. New vampires, which clan they were part of and bio-reports. Michael though found it interesting on what more anyone could find out about them at this point.

The door opened, her eyes rose to see Chris stride in – a quick glance to the clock said he was late by the last twenty minutes but not unexpected. He seemed to feel… agitated but Michael didn’t press further to his emotions. His mood seemed to lighten and his hands coming to unzip his jacket as he noticed her before changing his trajectory towards her.

“Evening.” She greeted softly, moving a pillow onto her lap as he settled himself beside her, letting out a heavy exhale as he lent back.

“You know…” Chris started, “I always used to think the weird stuff would generally happen to the Enterprise.” He sighed out, his eyes closing. “My other ships before I was captain, things were general. New species, odd fight here and there. All to expectation. Then Enterprise…. Things seemed to change.”

Michael smiled softly, shifting a little towards him and he seemed to unconsciously move in to rest against her arm.

“We go to war, kept away and come back to….vampires in space, the Klingons with their tails between their legs, Enterprise kicks the temporary-bucket and now here I am, on a different ship that runs on mushrooms to hop about the galaxy and have a vampire mate, hunting down a mysterious time traveling red angel that so happens to be your mom.. _and_ future you. Certainly not what I foresaw myself as a cadet.” He mused.

“Starfleet _is_ the borderline and definition of weirdness, Chris. The _supernatural_ edge is Earth’s fault.” She answered softly. “The Vulcans seem to enjoy studying my kind; to see how and why we evolved the way we have given our human cousins in a comparison.”

Chris shorted. “Vulcans?” His eyes cracking open

Michael nodded softly. “They always found Earth’s inhabitants rather plain in terms of humans. Predictable and emotional. Now, there’s a secondary sentient species that spent the entire human history hiding from said humans but also relies on humans as a food source and reproduction and were still able to hide. I think it’s a grand interest of the Vulcans to study what they too missed.”

From what she could guess, it wasn’t entirely the Vulcan’s fault. If anything to go by, the Vampire population had been near extinct before her. Internal clan wars, the need of secrecy and territory grabs as the humans took more vampire land and technologically advances seemed to be the most logical conclusion.

“Hmm…surprised us all. Must be a shocker for the rest of the federation species. An _Undead_ species must be a first for them.”

Michael chuckled. “I haven’t gotten to the opinion related reports from the others just yet. Earth seems to be the only one that had vampires in almost _all_ cultures across the planet. Vulcans don’t have a demonic myth. Klingons…sort of do but not related. Andorian don’t have vampires in their myths but their closest undead myth are closer to what you’d call a Zombie without the appetite… the need to come home after getting lost in the blizzard in any shape or form.”

Chris frowned softly. “Is that why they take blood from their dead if they can’t take the body home?”

“It’s derived from that myth but now it’s a cultural thing to do, most particularly with imperial guards lost in the line of duty. The blood or part is taken to the Andorian Wall of honour for those lost.” Michela sighed, “They don’t have a hell, only their version of Heaven. Their dead coming back aren’t seen as malicious in their eyes. Only coming _home_ …” She tailed off but she enjoyed the sentiment behind it. The lightness of Andorian mythology in comparison to what Earth had drawn up. She knew that was why Andorians were a little more…open minded to vampires as a whole.

Chris smiled, as if sensing her mood change.

They settled in a comfortable silence so she sat back, allowing him to fully settle down on her lap, his head settled back, gazing up at the ceiling, kicking off his boots before he relaxed.

As she continued to read, she could feel him more and more, the bubble of curiosity that implied he was mulling on something. It made her smile softly.

It continued to grow, flaring with moments of doubt, discomfort before returning to curiosity before she decided to address it, placing the PADD down and prodded him lightly in the chest. “I can hear your emotions, Chris. What you wondering about?”

His doubt returned though he smiled, as if to cover his emotions though he sat up quickly.

“It’s nothing.” He answered but he shook himself from the sofa now towards the bed room.

Michael felt a welt of concern at the change. His pulse quickened and he seemed nervous but she felt uncertain to why. Did she press a buttons he didn’t want pressing? Running through her memory, she didn’t see a fault… she had asked him about where his mind as gone before but never got such a reaction from him. Why now?

“Chris?” She darted ahead though his eye twitched at her sudden relocation. “What happened?”

Doubt, discomfort and indecision flowed though him next. He sighed. “Not…right now. Michael.” His eyes begged softly. “I’ve…got a lot to think about.”

Michael’s ruby gaze stayed on his face, pursing though she could feel his pressing desire for her to let it go…tiredness that weighed on him. She wanted to feel hurt at his dismissal on the whole thing, that he didn’t want to open up to her… it would be easy to but he knew him… this was a Chris thing and it clearly involved just him. She had no say so why should she try and persuade him to say.

Michael nodded, stepping around him to allow him immediate passage to his room with a reserved smile. Her hand touched briefly on his arm though she turned away and wandered back to her spot on the sofa… feeling his lingering look.

* * *

Time passed, but she kept herself focus to her reading, making notes on another PADD but she heard Chris move around, unsettled still despite the time. It worried her enough to keep track of times where he was quiet; lying in bed but not dropping off. His emotions now were heightened with an edge of vulnerability.

Knowing this could lead to a regrettably crabby captain, Michael set aside her night-work and slipping into his room.

“Hm?” A hum of confusion leaving his lips as she pulled back the covers.

“Just me...” She whispered, slipping in though he curled up more towards her as soon as she settled in. His arms wrapping around her, head coming to rest against her chest… she wrapped herself around him too, her hands coming to rub soft circles into his scalp… taking very little more time before he dropped off…

* * *

Chris groaned out softly…. _His heart felt like it was hammering in his chest as he rocked his hips… blowing straight into Michael’s tight entrance, squeezing around him but so slick it was effortless… He couldn’t see her face but her sounds… almost breathless as he held her hips… her fingers were curled into the headboard, almost supporting herself on her knees though he watched with satisfaction as it cracked and splintered but he could feel as she came… crying out….screaming out_

“Chris…”

_He could feel his own release reining… the need to claim her again… to hear her scream so loud for him…_

“Chris.”

Just as good as the sight of Michael’s ass was in front of him, Chris jerked awake. His heart pounding in his chest as his eyes shot open…. For a second he was confused. He was wrapped all around Michael, her arms cocooning him but he felt all the fabric around them… then the painfully hard throbbing down south that he could feel was firmly pressed against her thigh...

Chris groaned. A flush of embarrassment running through him… at what she could have seen him _do_. That, he could feel definitely softened him though he found himself a little groggy. Between falling asleep… the dream… everything felt blurred. He didn’t like it… Chris pushed himself back, rolling away to stare up to the ceiling.

“What time is it?”

“4:59”

Chris sighed out. 60 minutes. 60 minutes before he was due to get up for the day.

Michael moved, rolling to her side, her solid weight coming to curl up beside him. Though it just felt like a vivid reminder at what Admiral Cornwell as get said… the decision that would work both with him and against and nothing easy.

He knew the option of becoming like Michael was on the table. Something that was almost expected of him to choose because of Michael. Even if he did choose to turn, his life, his human life would be over; his command in question too. Now, with the red angel in toll, it made things harder. The ideas that Discovery would have to disappear led to… a displeasing realisation… that made the call harder to make.

The first thing wasn’t if he was going to turn. No. He had the time. But Discovery leaving… that was the other thing. Was he to give up command of the Enterprise and take Discovery as his to keep his bond with Michael or risk hurting himself or her by not going with?

Then there was his old crew. Una… Boyce all of them were expecting him back. Una knew of his bond with Michael, he had to tell her because… he had _needed_ advice. He’d leave her behind too if he left. He couldn’t deny he’d miss Una. She was an excellent officer to work with him. If he turned, _and_ stayed to wait Discovery out, it’d be just as painful to watch her grow old and eventually die…. Perhaps leaving would be the better course.

His mind turned to Michael, enjoying the minutes of silence. He knew from what he had read that….she was more in-tuned with his mind than he was with hers. It didn’t bother him as much but it didn’t escape him that there was more to vampirism than what was let on… 

“Do you miss being able to sleep?” he asked.

Michael’s eyes opened, revealing only the light ruby red to him though he could see the deep emotional depth to them. Her lip curled. “Only a little since we’re in bed together.” She answered tone soft and quiet. “I…” There was a slight hesitation, “I would have liked to have the opportunity to take up in your arms…”

She almost looked to blush given the way she looked away, burning her head down into his neck, ticking softly with the cool breath that almost made him shiver. His lip curled at her words. There was no complaint though he found himself getting distracted as he felt her lips at his thorat. It was a small, innocent like kiss but it lit the flame within him quickly.

Chris sighed heavily.

God, he wanted more of this… more of her. Despite his troubles, the decisions; being with her seem to make it easier. He still had an hour… plenty of time.

His hand moved, coming to cup at her cheek. The gesture had caught her interest, her head rolling up to look at him though he caught her lips before she smirked… one he wanted to wipe off and replace with his name…

* * *

It didn’t take too long either. Michael was on her hands and knees, all clothes gone, igniting his night-fantasy to keep her there, to be under his control just as much as he had been the other night… to feel her cave to his desires, her screams and moans…

“Come on....” Her voice broke him out of his revere as he stared down at her position… her legs spread, giving him a good view of her pussy, he didn’t need to touch to know how wet she had become though she was far more into it to not need his fingers nor tongue to ready her for his cock.

Chris swallowed though he claimed her hips in his hand. His hard length now aching with need that had been neglected. He pressed the tip against her entrance, testing her wetness but he slid in a few inches easily before pulling back, earning a soft groan from the vampire, her hips shifting back but he held her hips, the gesture alone to keep her in her place, even if he couldn’t physically stop her strength.

Michael complied with an annoyed groan but gasped out as he sunk in a little deeper and pulled out. He kept this going until…he buried himself deep into her quickly. A strangled sound escaping his throat at the sheer pleasure, taking anything once of his will power to not finish.

It took a longer moment before he started to move, pumping softly but he watched with deep satisfaction as his cock slid into her, feeling as her body complied and shuddered and the sounds that escaped her was like music.

He grinned but he started to a fast pace… the sounds of his flesh against her echoing as much as his pants….

This was not a common position he usually chose. No, he preferred to watch their face… watch Michael’s face as they fucked; how he could carve out so many expressions that she wouldn’t usually show or the sounds she kept restrained until he pressed the right buttons… but this, this held a primal edge to it… to feel the power over such a strong being felt good; knowing that she was very much capable of turning the sides and fuck him six ways from Sunday.

She didn’t pant out of need of breath but out of refreshing the sounds to her vocals…each thrust, he could feel he had hit her g-spot as her sounds turned to straight _Uh-uhs_ every time he buried with her, getting slicker and slicker...

Chris could feel he wasn’t going to last much longer. The pleasure only built and he could feel the pressure arising in his balls.

“Chris…” begged Michael… her body leaning forwards though he lent down, blanketing her frame with his, her cool back pressing against his chest but it felt so good….

“Michael…” He nipped at her neck, his hand slipping under her now, fingers sliding straight to her clit, rubbing in soft circles but she stiffed more underneath, a clear sign to him she was about to come… He bit down into her hard flesh—while hardly doing anything it seemed to push her further before he felt her walls tighten around his cock, the tightness forcing him to succumb as he came heavily inside her….

His head spun with pleasure, feeling each throb as he filled her… his heart thumping wildly in his chest…

“Chris.” The voice was soft but he felt the vampire under him move, laying down fully though it took a moment for him to untangle and pull out, immediately lolling beside her.

“What?” He smiled at her softly. Pulling the blanket more around them both. Before she slipped into his arms again for post-cordial cuddles.

* * *

Michael said nothing for a long while though he knew her curiosity to know she’d ask the question again… But despite the sex, it didn’t make it any easier to fully decide. But for now. One thing was clear.

“Admiral Cornwell offered me to take full command of Discovery instead of going back to the Enterprise.” He announced softly, catching her attention.

Her dark crimson eyes widening a fraction as she took in the information. “And?”

“Given…our experiences, I don’t think it’d be any benefit for me to stay behind while you jump to the future.” He started, “I may not be a vampire at this time and I lack… the ability to feel our bond but I know that… if you take the short route that ends in you feeling my potential death... I’m not sure how you can process it. If I get turned _here_ , 930 years is a long time to wait on my end. This...is our logical option that benefits us both. Even with the losses.”

Michael stared at him, her expression wide but as usual, near impossible to understand her thoughts…

until he saw the uplift of her lips

**Author's Note:**

> hehe i hope you liked it :) I do love Pike and Micheal as a ship and they do have a lot of potential to work with. I felt now was good as time as any to get this posted. 
> 
> Again, I'm open for more so please, drop you ship ideas and I'll see to it.  
> The next on the list is  
> Georgiou x micheal so that'll be next
> 
> Drop some lost and some comments :)


End file.
